A Book of Stories
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, while staying in the Woodland Realm, finds himself unable to leave, thanks to Thranduil. Will he find a way to escape or is there more at work? One of the first stories told in this 30 drabble challenge, complete with my own set of prompts. Sequel to 'One Hundred Tales to Weave'.
1. Sunset

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction challenge.

*.*.*

Welcome to my fourth drabble challenge. :)

This challenge picks up where my third drabble challenge, _One Hundred Tales to Weave_ , left off. This drabble challenge also is going to be more story driven, with different parts connected to the one story or stories. :) Like the other drabble challenges I worked on before, there may be stand-alone drabbles as well as longer stories. So, something to look forward to. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

 **7.) Sunset**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Woodland Realm**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **438**

Frodo Baggins found himself in an unusual predicament. He already spent half his lunch hour with the elven prince and king, and yet he didn't know anything about them, other than they lived here in the Greenwood. Who were they? What were there stories?

Frodo was a perky chap with bright blue eyes, fairer skin from the Fallohide blood on his mother's side of the family, and curly brown hair, sitting on the top of his head and his feet. For this occasion, he was dressed in a deep maroon jacket and a flowery waistcoat, over a white dress shirt. The breeches were also deep red. Somehow, it felt right to dress similar to what Bilbo Baggins, his uncle, wore when he came to the Woodland Realm.

As for Legolas, he was dressed in green archer's clothes and Thranduil in grey robes. In the shadowy part of the Woodland Realm, their hair looked dark. But in daylight, their hair was golden. Frodo glimpsed at them for a few seconds, before digging into his food again, which was quite divine.

"This is good," Frodo said, curtly. "Do you have anything else?"

Thranduil stared at him like he gone mad, but he didn't speak that way to the hobbit. Instead, he said, "Frodo, tonight, after sunset, I'm throwing a ball for you. I'd like you to come. You'll be the first hobbit to attend an elvish festival."

"Father," Legolas said, stunned, "you can't be serious. Frodo will stand out amongst the crowd."

"I'm being serious," Thranduil said with a smirk. "It'll give this hobbit a chance to mingle with the elves from our kingdom. Who knows? He may yet find love."

"I'm not sure," Frodo smirked, unable to control himself. "I don't think an elven ball would suit me." He admitted, "Legolas is right! I stand out."

"Oh, give it a chance." Thranduil smiled, mischievously. "You'll see I'm right."

"Father," Legolas tried again, serious, "are you sure we want to bring Frodo to our party? This doesn't sound right."

"Nonsense. Frodo's our guest. We only want to entertain him." Thranduil said.

"Or lonely," Frodo said, looking down at his food. The last thing he wanted was to be an embarrassment. Was this a good idea? Or was Thranduil testing him? "Fine. I'll attend your party. But I don't want to be bullied, because of my height."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Thranduil said, mysteriously. "You will be well taken care of."

"Thanks," Frodo said, returning to his meal.

"You're welcome," Thranduil said. Frodo looked at him one last time, wondering what was going on with him. Maybe, he wouldn't know.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Dance

**Warning:** This drabble contains bullying.

*.*.*

 **15.) Dance**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Woodland Realm**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **478**

The sun climbed down and the moon came out in full. Frodo looked out at the balcony, as he changed into a blue set of clothes. Yes, he could definitely see the bright moonlight. It was beautiful. He sighed, doing all he could to keep his composure together, but it was hard. How was he supposed to do this? He looked out the balcony one last time before leaving his room.

He closed the bedroom door and followed a few elves into a pavilion, where the party was taking place. Already, there were elves dancing and getting drunk. Thranduil and Legolas were present, talking with some citizens. Frodo walked up to them, determined to speak with someone.

"Thranduil," Frodo nodded to the Elven-king, before facing his elven friend. "Legolas. You enjoying yourselves?"

"Tell me, my friend, do you see any hobbits here?" Thranduil asked with a smirk.

Frodo looked around. There was no one his height. Oh, if only he could interact with the elves better. Maybe become an elf himself. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant plan!

"Oh look! He looks just like us!" One of the elflings cried, pointing to the hobbit. To Frodo's surprise, some elves laughed at him. Frodo couldn't take this. He had to leave and find somewhere less crowded.

He looked at Thranduil for help, "Why are they laughing at us?"

"Not us. You." Legolas said to Frodo, stunning the hobbit.

"What?" Frodo asked, concerned. "Legolas, if they're laughing at me, then maybe I should go."

"Can't you have some fun?" Legolas whispered, pulling him off to the side. "I mean, come on! It's not that bad."

Frodo sighed. He wasn't going to let one dance ruin his evening. And yet, he had to do something!

"Wish me luck," Frodo said, charging towards the elflings and telling them, calmly, "Could you please stop laughing at me? Unless you wish to laugh at something hilarious, I don't think it's wise to point fingers or call people names. Do you understand?"

"What's a Halfling doing here?" One of the elfling boys asked, rudely. "We thought you were extinct! The last time a hobbit was here, it was sixty-four years ago, or so we were told. What happened? You get stuck somewhere on your way home?"

"Maybe home is where you need to be right now," an elven teenage boy shoved past the elflings, making himself taller than the hobbit. "Go home, before you cause trouble!"

"This party is for everyone, not just you—" Frodo was cut off. The elven teen boy slapped him so hard across the face that he almost fell. He looked up as the elven teens laughed at him. What did he do to deserve this? He needed to leave before someone got hurt again. He looked at Thranduil and Legolas one last time, before departing out of the room.


	3. Night Elves

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **5.) Night Elves**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Woodland Realm**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **549**

Frodo made it out into the hallway, with its tall ceiling, in a frantic state. He knew there was something up with Thranduil. So, why didn't the Elven-king assist him? Or Thranduil's son, Legolas? Surely, he wouldn't be kind to bullies.

The blue-eyed hobbit huffed in confusion. All he wanted to do was leave the Woodland Realm… of course, he didn't count upon Thranduil stopping him at every turn, with guards working overtime to keep the realm safe. Oh, brother! That's not what he had in mind! He was trapped and unable to do anything! How was he to leave the Woodland Realm without being spotted?

"What seems to be the problem?" a monkey voice broke through Frodo's train of thought. The hobbit looked up at the strange grey and blue creature, wondering what an animal like him was doing all the way out here.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, deciding to ask a better question. "What are you?"

"I…" he leaped down, landing on his feet, while carrying a staff, "…am a baboon! What's wrong, my friend? You look like you've been hurt. Let me guess: by a bully! Those bullies need to learn a lesson." He introduced himself, "My name is Rafiki. You're Frodo Baggins, the infamous Ringbearer."

"Yes, that would be me and… infamous?" Frodo looked at the baboon in shock. "I am not infamous!"

"Do you want to stand up to those bullies or run away?" Rafiki asked, curious.

"Of course, I don't want to run away. It's just… I have nowhere to go without being spotted!" Frodo told the baboon, troubled. "Rafiki, what do I do? I want to be an elf – at least, that would get me in with the other elves."

"Why don't you be yourself?" Rafiki asked the lad, curious. "You'll stand up to those bullies better being yourself, showing them whose boss." He swatted the air with his fists.

Frodo chuckled. "You're kind. Give me an hour to be an elf. A Night Elf." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll be able to face those bullies better." What was he saying? Did this baboon know magic? He wasn't sure if Rafiki did know magic until he waved the baboon waved his staff in the air. "Oh, thank you!"

"One hour you'll be a night elf! But I must warn you: the night elves are cowards in this realm. You may find you'll inherit their traits for a time, at least until the spell wears off!" Rafiki said, cautioning the hobbit.

"Just please turn me into an elf!" Frodo cried, unsure what would happen.

"Fine. You shall be a night elf… now!" Rafiki blasted the staff's magic at the hobbit. Frodo collapsed, feeling a change to his body. He became taller, with longer, pointed ears, and dark long locks. The features that stayed were his pale skin and his bright blue eyes. His clothes grew, turning into forest green robes. In the end, he enjoyed this transformation.

"Well, that was fun!" Frodo said, thanking the baboon.

"Alright, now go on and don't forget what I said!" Rafiki cried out, watching the hobbit return to the party in high spirits. The baboon shook his head, knowing what would happen to Frodo. "Oh, this is not good, but good luck, Frodo Baggins. You'll need it."

*.*.*

 **References:**

Rafiki is from Disney's animated film trilogy, "The Lion King".


	4. Moonlight

**2.) Moonlight**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Woodland Realm**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **595**

Frodo stumbled over his own feet, upon entering the party area. He grinned sheepishly at a few elven girls, who laughed and pointed at him. Well, if he was to become an elf, then he supposed he should make the best of it and move on! Ah! There was Thranduil and Legolas! Time to re-introduce himself!

He glided over to the Elven-king, telling him, promptly, "Thranduil, it's me! It's Frodo! Frodo Baggins!"

"Frodo!" Thranduil was stunned. "I see you became an elf. I wondered when that baboon might lend a hand." He sipped his wine, curtly.

"Wait a second. You knew about this?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Everyone did," Legolas answered. He whispered in his tall friend's ear, "Although, not everyone was informed of your transformation. Rafiki said to use it as a last resort. Even if you could face down those bullies, you ought to consider letting a few friends step in with you and join you."

"I'm fine. I've got this!" Frodo whispered back, approaching the same elven boys who bullied him, before his transformation. "Hey, you learn your place around here! Hobbits are not meant to be toyed with."

"You're not a hobbit lover, are you?" the elven boy, the leader, asked. "You uh… remind me of someone I met before… oh yeah! That little hobbit who got in my way!"

"That's not true!" Frodo's own voice slipped into the deeper elven voice. He covered his mouth for a moment, before realizing what he was doing. He was sad to see the elven teenage boys laughing their heads off, even going as far as pushing him around. Frodo crashed to the floor, wondering who would help him this time.

"Hey, stop that now!" Legolas intervened, stepping in-between Frodo and the elven boys. "You mess with him, you mess with me, too. Frodo's my friend, no matter what he's become." Frodo slammed his fist on the floor in agony. He should have never become an elf! He fought back the tears, too shocked by what was going on to hear his friend speak. Wait! Legolas was defending him? He faced the elven prince, as Legolas continued talking the boys down. "Now, I suggest you leave this poor hobbit – elf alone, or else you'll face the wrath of your prince and king."

"Your elven princeling can't protect you forever," the leader of the elven gang said, smirking.

"Wait." That got their attention. Frodo stood up, surprised to see his hobbit form, including his hobbit clothes, return to him. He had enough! "You listen now! You have no right to bully me nor treat me like an object. Hobbits may look like children, but we're fierce! Now, if you have a problem with that, go off and take your complaints somewhere else, but don't bully me, just because you don't like something. You got that? No more bullying me or anyone else!"

"Come on, lads!" The leader of the gang said, fed up. "Leave this hobbit lover and his friend alone. We're done here." He faced Frodo, telling him sharply. "I'm done with you." He wanted to say something else but gave up, darting off with his gang out of the party area.

Frodo sighed. At least something turned out right, when he least expected it. He smiled, thanking Rafiki for giving him the strength to do this and Legolas for standing up for him. He'd never forget the lessons learnt here, nor the reasons behind them. He stayed friends with Legolas and Thranduil, watching the pale moonlight shine brightly upon the Woodland Realm.

The End.

*.*.*

That's it for the first story-within-a-story. More tales will be spun in this fanfic. So, keep a lookout for them! :) Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Meal

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble is inspired by Season 2 of ABC's television show "Boy Meets World". :) Slight Monty Python reference can be found in this drabble, too. :)

*.*.*

 **26.) Meal**

 _ **Story:**_ **The Hobbit Vampires**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **673**

Samwise Gamgee, the curly, brown-haired gentle-hobbit, with a love for elves, didn't know what happened. He was just gardening in Bag End's garden when he saw it: the innocent coney, hopping around in the garden for no apparent reason, other than to be a muskrat. Oh, where was the shovel? Where was his spade? Just as Sam reached for a gardening tool, he looked down at the loose soil.

There was the brown coney, staring him down. Sam smiled, attempting to pet the creature, "Why hullo. You should run along now, before you… ahhhhh!" It was too late! He was bit on the hand by the pesky critter. The rabbit ran off. Sam attempted to chase the creature, but he couldn't. He jerked and fell backwards, landing on the grass in pain.

His whole body felt like it was on fire! His throat was really thirsty! He needed to bite down on something… an animal maybe. Why did he feel like he was… undead?

"Sam, are you okay?" Frodo asked, concerned.

Sam faced his master. Oh, his blood smelled fresh! Sam dived for him and bit his neck, sucking his blood until Frodo pushed him off. Sam stared, shell-shocked and wiping the blood from his mouth. He didn't mean to – he couldn't help it – oh no. Mr. Frodo was changing, too! Frodo ached until he spoke again, weakly, "I'm so thirsty."

"I know. I am, too," Sam said, casually. He pointed to the golden-haired hobbit walking up the stone steps. "Oh look! There's Pippin! Maybe we should introduce ourselves."

Frodo chuckled, wickedly. "Oh Sam, you jest!" He winked at him. "Let's go!" He zipped over to Pippin before the hobbit could think twice. Sam ran towards them, surprised at how quickly Pippin made a blood-curdling scream, followed by transforming into a vampire.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said, licking his chops. "Whose next on the menu?"

"Oh, I don't know," Frodo said with ease. "How about Lotho Sackville-Baggins? He won't suspect a thing!"

"Let's go!" Sam said, dashing straight towards Bywater, with his friends following him.

.

Lotho Sackville-Baggins minded his own business. He was in no mood to be disturbed today, especially upon catching the gazes of that shrewd Frodo Baggins and his even shrewder friends.

"Please, Mr. Baggins, control yourself!" Lotho said, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Frodo sat down at the table fast. "Lotho, I just had a thought." He said, cunningly, "How about we play a game? The winner doesn't get bit!" He smiled glamorously.

"What are you playing at?" Lotho asked, concerned.

"Oh, we just want your blood!" Sam said, smiling widely. "Nothing much. Just a drop."

Lotho glowered at the sight of Frodo's very happy smile. "Is this some sort of game? To get my attention? Because I'll have none of it."

"It's just one bite. One soothing bite—" Frodo said, nearly lulling Lotho into a deep slumber. His thoughts were interrupted fast by an arrow, coming from a crossbow. "What the—" He didn't have much time to think. A silver arrow shot through him in the chest. He grinned, fainted, and breathed no more.

Sam was shocked.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam cried, stunned by this fatal reaction. He looked for the source but could find none. This wasn't like this perpetrator to hide – he spun around as Pippin bit the source, revealing Merry Brandybuck, who was now a vampire, too. Sam pulled out the silver arrow from Frodo's chest. Was he breathing? He was! Frodo awoke, groaning in agony.

"What was that? I died!" Frodo screamed, softly, glaring daggers at Merry. "You killed me!"

"No. I put you into a deep sleep," Merry said.

"In the heart?" Frodo complained.

"Well, I wasn't going for your lungs," Merry retorted, absentmindedly. "You would have done the same for me." He grinned cheekily.

"Well, at least, we're together now. Let's go!" Sam said as he and his friends turned the hobbits into vampires. It was all thanks to the coney, who was a vampiric rabbit this whole time.

The End.


	6. Dream

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This is an silly AU between the three trolls from the Hobbit: Tom, Bert, and William. This is inspired by Hallmark Channel's film "The 10th Kingdom". Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **28.) Dream**

 _ **Story:**_ **The Trolls' Jam**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **229**

The night was young and the stone trolls were hungry. They were so hungry they could eat an entire meal and still not get full! It was astonishing they didn't wind up with sore stomachs! They wanted food so badly. Was it wrong that they got no meal? Yes, it was!

"Hey, what's that?" Tom asked, pointing to a strange booming object that fell, creating the strangest music they ever heard.

"Hey, this is catchy!" William said, jamming to the beat.

"Hmm," Tom grunted, feeling his legs twitching.

One by one the trolls gave into the sound, bouncing around and tromping their feet everywhere. The music was too catchy to stop their dancing! They needed food, not more distractions!

"I want mutton!" Bert declared at random.

"Aw, shut up!" William declared as well, knocking the third troll on the head with his fist.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Bert said, ending up clobbering the second troll.

Tom didn't mind. He couldn't stop dancing, nor could he help it! Now, where was his food? And why were the other two trolls still fighting?

"Hey, that's enough!" Tom said, breaking up the two before they all jammed to the beat once more. "This is too catchy! Make it stop!"

And they did stop, eventually. By the time they were done dancing, the sun came out, turning them into stone.

The End.


	7. Joy

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

This'll be the last drabble challenge I work on for a while. The reason I'm saying this now is because I've got a lot of series to work on. So, they're my focus at the moment, too. :) But I'm still going to work on this drabble challenge to its end, which is until I reach the 30th drabble. :)

I was inspired by "The 10th Kingdom" again. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **16.) Joy**

 _ **Story:**_ **The Boom Box Strikes Again!**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **308**

Lotho Sackville-Baggins was surrounded by ruffians. Fate was not on his side! How could this get any worse? Wasn't there some way his problems could be solved? Oh, if Mother could see what he had in store for these ruffians! Then he'd show Sharkey what he could do! That is, if their agreement benefitted him!

Yes! That sounded like a plan!

Wait. What was that strange dark box protruding across the sky? It landed on the ground, playing an even stranger, peppy music. No way! It made the ruffians dance and dance!

Lotho laughed. "Serves you right! Take that!" He clobbered a couple of ruffians with his club. They all went down! He was saved! He was saved… wait. What was that shadow creeping towards him? He looked up. There was the multi-colored robed wizard Sharkey, staring down at him. "Sharkey, this is not how it looks." He took a few steps back, frozen in fear.

"Oh really?" Sharkey said, unimpressed. "Because it seems to me like you were trying to run away, and that doesn't coincide with our plans."

"But sir, I was only trying to make sure your ruffians weren't causing any problems. Whoops!" He tossed the club away. The club landed on the strange box, repeating the chorus over and over again. "Oh drat! I didn't want it to do that!"

"Now, you will pay for your insolence!" Sharkey said, pulling out a knife.

"Sharkey, have you gone mad?" Lotho realized what the wizard was doing. He called for help, but no one answered.

 _Stab!_

Blood poured out from his chest. Colors swam across Lotho's vision. This was his end and he would take it like a gentle-hobbit. He soon collapsed on the ground, falling into darkness. His spirit left his body, heading for the Halls of Mandos, where he would be judged.

The End.


	8. Forest

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **4.) Forest**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Tree Spirits**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **248**

Frodo left Bag End carrying a book. He wanted to read and the only way he could find comfort was in the shadows of the forest. It was the best place to go whenever he wanted to be alone. He waved at his uncle, told him where he was heading, and took off to the East Farthing woods. He looked at the garden, where Sam worked, before heading down the Hill's dirt road.

The forest grew nearer with each step. He inched closer, descending into the woods. The grass was green, rich with life, as well as the tall trees with their brown bark and high branches. He sat down, opening his book, and began to read.

.

In a minute, his attention drew elsewhere. Something flitted about the woods. Frodo stopped reading and looked up, right as a strange spirit crept over him. She was beautiful. She leaned down and kissed him. He was enamored, not wanting her to stop. When she did, he blacked out, not coming to until minutes later, when he was surrounded by tree spirits.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I am a dryad," the tree spirit answered. She wore a brown dress. "My name is Lucinda. Welcome to my home." She giggled, extending her hand. "Come. There is much to show you."

Frodo took it, stood up, and followed her further into the forest. He wasn't sure what was happening, but one thing was clear: he wasn't returning home right away.


	9. Dryad

**30.) Dryad**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Tree Spirits**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **429**

Frodo never thought he'd see dryads for the first time. The dryad that was with him, Lucinda, certainly had a knack for telling stories. Oh, he could go about her beauty, her grace, and her sense of wonder. It was this yearning that made him feel like wanting to stay longer.

If only he didn't think of Bag End and Bilbo! He'd dearly love to see him. See his friends. But what was his life back home? He longed for adventures. So, why wasn't this place enough? He wanted to stay so badly! He just didn't want to be cut off from his friends.

Lucinda understood. "If you're tired, we'll take you home."

"No. I want to stay," Frodo said, intrigued.

"This isn't the life for you." Lucinda pointed out. "For you, you have a home in the Shire. You should go back."

"I'm not leaving you!" And he meant it.

"Goodbye," Lucinda kissed him, forcing him to enter the darkness.

.

Frodo awoke in a disheveled state. He was back in the East Farthing woods. He gulped, unsure what to do. Why did he think of home? He could have stayed with the dryads! He could have done it! But home was calling him back. Maybe it was better that he accepted it.

As he stood up, Lucinda spotted him. He tore his gaze from her, entrance by her beauty. She laughed, promising she would return someday and fetch him. Frodo sighed, hoping they could share another moment together. Forever.

.

He returned to Bag End, keen on telling his uncle about the adventure he just had. By the time he was finished telling his story, he looked at Bilbo and Sam. All he got from Sam was a yearning expression, while Bilbo showed a keen one.

"Aww! I want to see dryads!" Sam cried, pleadingly. "I'm glad you got home safe and sound."

"Yeah, me too," Frodo said, longingness growing inside him. He looked out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

Bilbo understood. "Frodo," that got the lad's attention, "I'm not going to force you to stay. You should go back to her. Find Lucinda, go to her home. If that's where you want to live, then send me a letter."

Frodo smiled. He hadn't thought of that! His dream of adventures was really coming true. Was this possible?

"Thank you!" Frodo said, hugging before his uncle and Sam, before departing out the front green door. Finally, things were looking up! He just needed to find Lucinda and stay in her realm… if that was possible.


	10. Garden

**18.) Garden**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Tree Spirits**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **255**

It didn't take long for Frodo to reach Bag End's garden, where the orange pumpkins were ripe this time of the year. There was Lucinda, looking out at the garden. Frodo gulped, wondering if this was the best time to get her attention. He certainly didn't want to distract her from what she was doing, but he couldn't deny her either.

He wanted to be with her. That was it.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention, and approached her. The way she looked him in the eyes was pleasant, but also scary. It was like she was testing his wit, his resolve, and his spirit.

"Are you ready?" Lucinda asked, extending her hand. "I knew you would find me eventually."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Some," Lucinda said with a warm smile.

"I love you," Frodo said, watching her as she leaned in and kissed him again.

.

 _Two Years Later…._

Frodo stood in the East Farthing woods, carefree and loving adventures. Oh, how he loved these woods. Now, he got to spend some time with the woman he cherished. He turned to their infant son, who was cradled in his mother's arms.

"He's beautiful," Frodo said, kissing Lucinda on the cheek.

"He reminds me of you," Lucinda said, innocently.

"Yes, he is," Frodo said, shaking his head. He couldn't imagine a more perfect night than this. It truly was a blessing that he got to meet his wife here. It made the whole world easier to cope with.

The End.


	11. Love

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This is the first time I've ever shipped Merry Brandybuck with someone other than Estella Bolger. Enjoy. :)

Inspiration for this drabble comes from the cover art found on Terry Brooks' book, _The Heritage of Shannara II: The Druid of Shannara_.

*.*.*

 **8.) Love**

 _ **Story:**_ **Merry & Tauriel**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **298**

Merry Brandybuck sat at the top of a tree, smoking his pipe, thinking of nothing better to do than to stare at the green leaves. He closed his eyes, thinking of nothing else except to hear the birds sing and the deer play.

"Merry," it was Tauriel, the auburn-haired elven archer Legolas spoke fondly about. Merry opened his eyes, looking at her as though he had fallen into a deep sleep. He leapt down from the tree, aching. That was not what he had planned!

"Ouch! I'm fine!" Merry croaked, sitting down. He looked up at Tauriel as she knelt beside him, keeping him in place while she healed his legs. It was soothing, almost like he came into a dream and back again. "I love you."

"I know," Tauriel said with a warm smile.

He wanted to stay like that forever. Sadly, he was thrown back into the darkness, waking up lying on the branch. His limbs ached from staying in the same position for too long. He climbed down from the tree, greeting Pippin Took at the bottom, who shook his head at him.

"Hullo, Pippin!" Merry said, sheepishly. "Anything new and exciting today?"

"Tauriel?" Pippin asked, stunned. "Merry, please, you know you're supposed to meet with Estella Bolger in a few minutes!"

"Oh great!" Merry looked up at the sky. It was midday. He needed to get going! "Thank you, Pippin! You're too kind!" He ran out of the forest, bumping into Estella, who stared at him, bewildered.

"Merry, I was just looking for you." She smacked him on the head for good measure. "Have you been thinking about Tauriel?"

"Maybe," Merry said, smirking.

"Oh Merry, come on," Estella said, taking his arm and leading him back to Frogmorton.

Well, so much for that plan.


	12. Sadness

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This is inspired by the ABC television show "Galavant", during the flashback scene, "A Day in Richard's Life".

*.*.*

 **9.) Sadness**

 _ **Story:**_ **Richard, the New King**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **246**

Richard sat on his new throne in disdain. His older brother Kingsley, a boy with short brunette hair and a knack for taking things, took the one thing that would have made Richard's life better: the king's sword.

Now, Richard was left with nothing, while his brother conquered the land. At least, that's what he hoped for! Richard hoped it would be enough to satisfy him, but then he couldn't be sure of anything these days! His life was hopeless now.

"Richard, come here!" the Steward said, gesturing to the wooden throne, with its red cushion nestled on the seat. "It is time for you to become king!"

Richard did, moving across the grey stone floor towards his throne. The floral curtains, with their gold vigor, draped the wall behind his and his mother's throne, making this room elegant and just.

He took off his royal blue hat, smiling as the gold crown was placed on his head. His short brunette hair moved down over his forehead as the crown fit him. He flicked his pale fingers, in a effort to shake off the numbness. It was surreal, sitting on this throne, hoping for a better life. Sadly, he knew things had changed. His brother took his sword. Now, what could he receive?

"The king is crowned!" the Steward said gratefully. "Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!" the royal court answered.

Richard smiled. This was the beginning of a new day. Yes, it was.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

King Richard, Kingsley, the Steward, and the Royal Court are from the ABC television show "Galavant".


	13. Wolf

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) This drabble is in honor of burningSunset. Her fanfiction story, _Wild Child_ , is amazing. So, check it out. :)

Also, an original character that was in one of my earlier fanfics has returned for this mini-story. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **11.) Wolf**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Werewolf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **272**

It had been too long since Frodo traveled outdoors. The moment he stepped foot on Bag End's porch, which stood next to the smial's garden, all Frodo wanted to do was sit down and relax. Now, he had his chance, for the moon was full and very beautiful.

Wait. Something rustled the green-leafy bushes! No way! It was a brown wolf, a large one, staring at him. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to this wolf and the wolf knew it. He moved closer to it, finding his way down the stone steps and out by the gate. Something wasn't right. Shouldn't he be the one scared of this animal?

"Who are you?" Frodo asked the wolf, curious.

 _My name is of no importance_ , the wolf smiled at him.

He jumped, surprised by this greeting. "You can talk!"

 _I can communicate by thoughts. The fact that you hear me means a lot. I need another wolf and you've been chosen._

"Wait. What does that mean?" Too late! Frodo was thrown back onto the bench. He screamed in agony, his head throbbing badly. He looked up as the wolf grabbed the nape of his shirt, tossing him on its back. He stared absentmindedly at his surroundings. It wasn't until he and the wolf were in the woods that he collapsed.

The last thing he saw, before he fainted, was the wolf transforming into a hobbit woman with curly brunette hair, brown eyes, and white skin. Her dress was red with a black ribbon tied to the back. She smiled, presenting herself to him, "My name is Lydia Maether. Welcome to my wood."


	14. Necklace

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **1.) Necklace**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Werewolf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **620**

Frodo awoke in a daze. How long had he been asleep? His head no longer throbbed. It numbed. He smelled fresh mint leaves being patted on the back of his head. He glanced up, surprised to see a silver necklace worn around the most beautiful brunette female he ever laid eyes on.

Wait! Lydia? He jumped, trying to sit up, but found he could not.

"Your bruises aren't bleeding anymore," Lydia said with a smirk. "Yes. It's such an intriguing gift." She held her necklace with its diamond pendant. "My mother gave this to me when I was younger. It seems to fit me now." She shrugged, moving her hand away from his head. "You'll live. I think it's time you went back home."

Frodo was confused. "That's it? You're not going to turn me?"

"How can I?" Lydia asked, washing her hands in the stream. "You seem so peaceful." She laughed, facing him now. "If I really wanted to turn you, you would have known."

Frodo slowly rested his head on red cushioned pillow. "Thank you." He looked at her, stunned by her appearance. She was the most gorgeous lass he ever saw! "You're beautiful."

"It must be the herbs," Lydia said, bringing him some soup. "It's best that you stay awake. You'll heal faster that way."

Frodo couldn't stop looking at her. He wanted to be with her. He'd give anything to be in her world right now. But would she understand? What would it take for him to become a wolf?

"What?" Lydia asked, cautious.

"I want to come with you," Frodo said, curious.

"You'd lose yourself. You would lose everything to be with me." Lydia looked at him in concern. "You're serious?"

"I'd rather be with you," Frodo said, entranced. "There's no way I'm letting you go now." He grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"We hardly know each other," Lydia said, shocked.

"It doesn't mean we can't start now," Frodo said, kissing her hand again. Lydia jerked her hand away, allowing him to eat his soup in peace. He looked at her again, curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, concerned once again.

"Let me come with you." He said, confirming his decision. "There's nothing I want more than adventures… and to be with you. Please? I know you can do it. I know you can turn me."

"You really want me to turn you?" she asked, realizing he was serious. "Frodo, you're asking to give up your life."

"But I want you!" Frodo told her, desperate. "Please!"

"Frodo!" Lydia cried, getting his attention. "Please. I'm a wolf! You're a hobbit. There's no way it would work."

"Come on. Give me a chance," he said, pleading. "I've been looking for an adventure. You're not like anyone I've met… I hope that isn't bad. I want you. I want this life, even if I'm cursed, too. Please. Turn me. It's okay."

She sighed. "Alright, but I can't promise you it will be pleasant."

"I'd rather be with you than endure years without you," Frodo sighed.

It happened so fast. Lydia put the soup down, diving for his neck. He screamed as her sharp teeth sank into his flesh. Eventually, the pain stopped. He didn't know what was happening. The second he turned to the full moon, his body quaked, turning him into a furry dark brown wolf. By the time his transformation was complete, he hid behind a tree. Lydia approached, also in her wolf form, coaxing him out.

 _It's okay._ She asked, curious, _Are you ready? We're not coming back to the Shire, not for many years._

 _Will my friends remember me?_ He asked, nervously.

 _Yes, Frodo._ She said in confirmation, _They will_.

He nodded. _Good._


	15. Kindness

**3.) Kindness**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and the Werewolf**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **172**

Pippin wandered outside the Great Smials. Tuckborough's hill sloped downwards, allowing him to see the village better. There was something on the road. A dark brown wolf, transforming into his clothed hobbit friend and cousin, Frodo Baggins. But what was Frodo doing here?

Frodo embraced Pippin, but not before jerking away from him, alarmed. The wolves called him home. It was obvious now. He couldn't return to his old life.

"I have to go," Frodo said, running towards the woods.

"Frodo, wait!" Pippin cried, stopping his friend. Frodo didn't look back. He knew what he had to do. Pippin nodded, understanding. "Merry, Sam, and I will look after Bag End. You have my word."

Frodo looked at him now, the weight leaving his shoulders. "You mean that?"

"Go. You're home now," Pippin said, encouraging him.

"Thank you!" Frodo said, embracing him a second time. He ran off, turning into the dark brown wolf. He howled at the moon. He was happy. He was home. And that was all that mattered.

The End.


	16. Anger

Parker Dooley | Maranguan is my OMC Dragonoid.

*.*.*

 **17.) Anger**

 _ **Story:**_ **How to Become an Evil Dragonoid**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **433**

Anger. Fear. Rage. It was all bottling up inside him. Parker Dooley was a red dragonoid with a thin, muscular, lizard-like figure with a dragon-like head, no wings, black claws, black scales, grey, curled horns with short tips, a short snout that was tipped at the end, yellow eyes, and a medium-sized tail that curled around his feet. He wore a black tunic and a pair of brown long breeches.

He tried his angry expression again, smiling and grinning. Nothing could stop him now—

"Ahhh!" Parker screamed, the second Frodo stood next to him. "Don't do that!"

"Why? Are you prepping to become a villain?" Frodo said, sneakily. "Let me help you." He sat down on a chair across from the red dragonoid, smirking evilly.

"I think I'll pass," Parker said, frightened.

Frodo's smiled went away. "Come on. I did the exact same thing with one of the earlier drabbles, before I adjusted to the wickedness."

"Well, you don't want to know what Maranguan is like. He's scary," Parker said, bluntly.

"Well, I think you'll do well as a villain," Anakin Skywalker, a mullet, brown-haired Jedi Knight, wearing dark robes, said, leaning on the dragonoid's shoulder. "After all, you do have my face."

"No way! Parker looks like me!" Frodo complained.

"You're both not helping!" Parker cried, standing up. "This whole thing is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Anakin said, cheekily. He turned to Frodo, asking him, curtly, "Do you think he's villain enough?"

"No," Frodo shook his head, smiling. He approached the red dragonoid, telling Parker, "Come on. Surely, you can give us an idea on who Maranguan is like." Parker seethed. He didn't want to do this, but he would have to if the gentle-hobbit kept it up. Frodo prodded further, "Come on, Parker. Surely a dragonoid such as you can be a little evil."

BLAST!

Parker's red eyes flashed. He threw the hobbit to the cement floor, nearly ready to choke him. The yellow eyes returned. He backed away, staring in shock at Frodo as the hobbit recovered, shakily.

"Wow!" Frodo said, impressed. "You really can be evil!"

"Don't mess with me." Parker said, glaring at him. He said, testily, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." He told Anakin as he walked out of the room, "Excuse me." He left without a word, leaving Frodo and Anakin stunned.

"What's his problem?" Anakin asked, curious.

Frodo shook his head, still in a daze. "I have no idea. I suppose we don't test him again." Even though he knew, in his heart, that something dark was already brewing inside that dragonoid's heart.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Anakin Skywalker is the Jedi Knight from the "Star Wars" universe.


	17. Gemstone

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **6.) Gemstone**

 _ **Story:**_ **Thranduil's Jewel**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **335**

Thranduil huffed. Was his blond hair and his majestic looks not enough to get him through the day? No! Of course not! He missed his wife. His darling wife, killed by orcs! He was alone, with only his thoughts, feelings, and that dwarf Thorin Oakenshield. Maybe if he reasoned with the dwarf prince, then they could bargain.

"I will let you go!" Thranduil said, serious. "But you must return the white gemstones to me! They are precious."

"Precious?" Thorin smirked. "If they're so precious, then why are they not with you?"

"They were taken to the Lonely Mountain. I will get them back," Thranduil said.

"It is not my place to decide what befalls the gemstones," Thorin said, curtly.

"Oh please!" Thranduil hissed. "Go to the Lonely Mountain and bring me back my jewels. Or you can rot in the cells until further notice."

"It is not my place to receive your word, let alone take it!" Thorin cried out in agony. "Do whatever you like, but know this, Elven-king: you're no better than me! No one can say otherwise!"

"Are you done?" The Elven-king asked, grinning.

"Yes, I believe so," Thorin said, stunned when the elven guards, dressed in green hunter's garb, grabbed him, taking him away from the Elven-king.

"Do what you will, but no one leaves the cells alive," Thranduil threatened, softly. He looked on at the dwarf, intrigued. "Serves him right. He will get my gemstones." He returned to his wooden, cushioned throne, contemplating on his decision.

He did the right thing. There was no question.

"I will have those gems. Everything will be fine," Thranduil said, convinced he was doing the right thing.

.

 _Hours Later…._

"Sir, the dwarfs are gone!" the elven guard, Elros, said in alarm.

"Find out where he is. Go!" Thranduil cried, shooing his guard away.

"Yes, my lord," Elros bowed, leaving the throne room.

Thranduil shook his head. This was the worst day he _ever_ had! Well, at least things couldn't get worse. Could they?

*.*.*

 **References:**

Thorin Oakenshield comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Hobbit_.


	18. Barrel

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **10.) Barrel**

 _ **Story:**_ **Bilbo the Barrel-rider**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **265**

Bilbo Baggins had many a tale to tell his nephew, Frodo Baggins. What's more, he would tell his stories with candor. It excited Frodo, but also made him curious about his uncle's adventures. More so than Bilbo would have liked to know.

"Frodo my lad, would you like to hear about the time I rode in a barrel?" Bilbo asked, setting the lad on his lap.

"You rode in a barrel?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Why yes, I did!" Bilbo said with ease. "It all started when I freed the dwarves from the elven prison in Mirkwood. It was so scary! We thought we wouldn't live to see another day, but here we were heading into the cellar.

"So, I hoisted each dwarf into the barrels, before stowing myself away in one. We were all very quiet as the elves opened the hatch and sent our barrels flying into the river. I couldn't see anything but water. And so, we had to make do with what we got.

"So, we sang songs, endured the chilly water, and above all else, we had a fun time sailing to Lake-town." Bilbo smiled, ending this part of his tale. "There! I have told you what has happened on my barrel-riding adventure."

"Aww!" Frodo's smile faded. So disappointing! "What happened next?"

"We'll save that for tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep," Bilbo said, leading Frodo into the guest room and helping him get ready for bed. Once that was done, Bilbo blew out the candle and closed the door. Another exciting day in the Shire! Yes, it was indeed.


	19. Glass Shoe

For this drabble, I'm going to experiment with the villain protagonist role, due to me not used to writing a villain as a main character in more than one story. This is the case with my other fanfiction trilogy, _The Maranguan Chronicles_. So far, Maranguan's been a wild card. So, let's see what happens. :) Also, Maranguan is my OC and the opposite of his good self, Parker Dooley. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **22.) Glass Shoe**

 _ **Story:**_ **The Exploding Sandwich Returns!**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **314**

Maranguan sat on the bottom step outside the Prince's palace. He sported red and black burn marks all over his scaly red, thin, muscular body. His dragon-like head had a short snout, whose tip stood upright at the end of his nose. His once yellow eyes remained red. He was no longer his good self, Parker Dooley. That name was gone. He was now Maranguan, the dark dragonoid who favored wearing a red shirt and a pair of black trousers.

Such was the nature of being a dark lord, one of the first dark lords to roam these lands. He smirked at the thought of wanting to attack a village, use a dragon as a souvenir to unworthy victims. Things like that. He wouldn't mind bringing an exploding sandwich over to this palace and seeing what the Prince had to say about it.

Oh yes! That did sound evil. He waved his hands in the air, forming the perfect sandwich. There was plenty of pastrami, but also a pipe bomb hidden in the sandwich. Oh, how evil! Oh, look! There was Cinderella now, dressed in a blue gown, running down the stairs. Oh, he had to show this to her, give the sandwich as a nice present. Surely, she would eat it.

"Oh Cinderella, here's a little parting gift for you," Maranguan smirked in wicked delight.

"Stay away from me!" Cinderella cried, running away from him. Her glass shoe landed on the stairs, shocking Maranguan.

"I could just escort you back to your house!" Maranguan told her, picking up her glass shoe.

"I'll be fine, Maranguan!" Cinderella cried, darting off without complaint.

Maranguan huffed. Well, there was no point in using this sandwich now. He tossed the sandwich away, surprising himself when it burst, causing a large pillar to collapse on the road. He smiled. The disaster was done. Now, he could move on!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Cinderella, the Prince, and the Prince's palace are from the fairy tale, _Cinderella_. The exploding sandwich comes from Team StarKid's play, "A Very Potter Musical".


	20. Bear

**12.) Bear**

 _ **Story:**_ **The Skin-Changer**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **324**

The last thing Bilbo expected when he was at Beorn's house was meeting the bear version of the man. The second he stood in front of the house, he looked back, stunned to see the bear advance on him. It was so large with black fur and wide eyes.

The bear roared in his direction, forcing Bilbo to run through the tall green grass. No! He was going to get caught! He looked back, even more stunned when the bear knocked him to the ground. Bilbo tumbled and fell until he landed on his back. He looked up to see a giant paw enclose around his body.

The bear roared again, startling the hobbit.

"Now, I don't want any trouble. So, let me go," Bilbo pleaded.

The bear didn't listen. He just kept roaring.

Bilbo attempted to move but found he could not. He wiggled and squirmed, only to cause the bear to hold him tighter. Bilbo looked up at the bear, hoping it would let him go.

"Please let me go. I didn't do anything," Bilbo said, trying to reason with him.

"Beorn!" Gandalf's voice protruded in the air. The bear roared, releasing Bilbo, before running off into the woods. The grey-robed wizard approached the curly, brown-haired hobbit, wearing a red jacket, a green vest, a white dress shirt, and grey knee-breeches. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Bilbo said, standing up and brushing himself off. He asked, shakily, "Gandalf, what was that? Why wouldn't he listen?"

"Oh, give him time. He's a polite fellow," Gandalf said with a smile.

"He didn't seem very friendly to me," Bilbo admitted, point blank.

"Well, come on. Let's go in," Gandalf said, leading him back to Beorn's house.

Bilbo looked back at the forest. "What an odd way to introduce oneself," he said, leaving the matter rest. He shook his head, finding his way back into the cottage, where he hoped the company would be nicer.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Beorn comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Hobbit_.


	21. Cat

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Parker Dooley | Maranguan is my OMC dragonoid.

*.*.*

 **13.) Cat**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo the Dragonoid**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **362**

Frodo was in a dimly-lit room, attempting to read a magazine. A woodworker's magazine. So far, he was getting nothing out of it. "Oh well!" He tossed the woodworker's magazine behind him. Wait. Was this still the dream? And why did a black cat cross his path?

"Hey, this is not funny anymore!" He complained.

"Come closer," a slithery dragonoid voice protruded the air, startling the hobbit.

"Who said that?" Frodo asked, nervous. There was no one around, except for a mirror. He looked at it, stunned by a red dragonoid, with yellow eyes glaring back at him, creep out in the mirror. The dragonoid had black claws and scales, a dragon-like head, and no wings. Wait. Was the dragonoid smirking at him?

"Closer!" the dragonoid said in delight. "Don't worry. I won't bite."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Frodo said, approaching the mirror and looking at it. All at once, his hand pressed against the mirror's glass, but then so did the dragonoid's. Wait. Something was happening. His skin turned blue and scaly. His fingernails were white. By the time the transformation was over, he looked himself in the mirror. There he was: a blue dragonoid, but then the red dragonoid showed up behind him.

"Now, you're like us," the red dragonoid said.

"What? No!" Frodo squirmed, trying to escape. The red dragonoid held him back.

"Even you can't stop this!" The red dragonoid said, sharply. "It's your destiny. And you're bound to it, the same as me. It's time to begin anew… again."

"No!" Frodo cried, feeling the darkness surround him. He awoke, feeling his body. His hands were normal and he had pale skin, as well as wore a white nightgown. He was a hobbit again. Something wasn't right. That mirror. That dreadful mirror was back and so was the red dragonoid, smiling at him. "Who are you?"

"Parker Dooley or Maranguan, depending o how you look at it," Parker smiled at him. "Welcome to the real world, Frodo. It's all you've got." He laughed, ending the conversation there, before Frodo had the chance to speak. Frodo groaned, collapsing on his bed. What an awful turn of events!


	22. Dog

This drabble is for Adeleidhis. :) This may have come from our role-playing sessions, as well as her suggestions. So, thank you Adeleidhis. :) Some ideas also came from Adeleidhis' drawing of Balin in dragonoid form. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **14.) Dog**

 _ **Story:**_ **Balin the Dragonoid**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **256**

Balin was a brown Earth dragon, with bat wings as big and as thick as they come. He sported an auburn beard and auburn hair, which protruded from his medium-sized black horns to the back of his head. The clothes he wore was a brown tunic, a purple jacket, a pair of brown trousers, and brown leather boots.

Today was a brand-new day in his kingdom of Erebor! Nothing could stop him… wait. Was that a brown dog, barking at him. Balin landed in front of the dog, attempting to shoo it away.

"Go on! Go!" Balin cried, hoping the dog would leave.

The dog didn't. In fact, it stayed with the dragonoid, licking his brown feet until Balin laughed. Oh, this was a joyous time! He picked up the dog and carried him to the mountain, where the purple dragonoid Thorin Oakenshield awaited him.

.

"Balin, what did you bring here this time?" Thorin asked, jetting orange flames from his mouth.

"Thorin, this dog is mine. I will take care of him," Balin said, watching the dog run off through the halls of the Lonely Mountain. "I will find him!" He ran off in search of the dog. He looked in the forge, stunned to see the dog was fine. He rushed towards the dog, attempting to pick it up again.

The dog snarled at him, glowered and ran off, leaving Erebor for good. Balin sighed. Another failure! Well, he hoped no other animals would do that to him. Or, at least, he hoped so.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Balin is a dwarf and part of Thorin Oakenshield's company in J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Hobbit_. Thorin Oakenshield also comes from the same book.


	23. Nymph

**29.) Nymph**

 _ **Story:**_ **Merry and the Nymph**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **184**

Merry tapped Bywater Pool's water with his toes. It was a peaceful day, one he probably hadn't expected. In fact, it was too peaceful. Where was Estella? Oh, there she was! Boy, she was gorgeous this morning!

"Estella, my nymph!" Merry ran up to her, squeezing her tight.

"Can't breathe!" Estella heaved, as Merry released her.

"Oh, sorry." Merry apologized, sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Estella asked, curious.

"Estella, my lovely nymph," Merry said with a smirk.

"A nymph?" Estella asked, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm a nymph?"

"Oh, just this little fascination I have… are you a nymph?" Merry said, excitement growing inside his heart.

"Hold that thought," Estella approached the water. At once, her hair turned blue, her skin turned lilac, and her dress turned from grey to green. She looked at Merry in delight. "I'll be back!"

Merry shrieked, rushing up to the water as Estella dived into it. "You are a nymph. I knew it!" He said, enjoying this day! Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Pippin! For now, he was just glad his fascination came true.


	24. Waterfall

Sorry for the delay. I was updating and finishing some of my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **19.) Waterfall**

 _ **Story:**_ **Pippin the Mer-Hobbit**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **290**

Pippin Took loved swimming. His scaly green tail helped reveal that he was a mer-hobbit. A mer-hobbit in love with a waterfall! Oh, he would swim to that waterfall everyday, taking in the spraying water, the mist, and the bright rainbow that glided down to the pool.

Ooh! There was Diamond Took, the hobbitess with brown, curly hair and fair features! Oh, he was in love with her. He wasted no time swimming up to her. He was so close to making it! Her lips were right there!

Wait. Something was wrong. He was thrown into a whirlpool. He kept spinning and spinning, landing on his bed and jumping a little from the sensation of the fall. He woke up, checked his legs. They were stuck together. They hurt as he moved them apart. Thankfully, the pain didn't last long and he could up in peace.

Maybe someday he would be a mer-hobbit. Right now, he greeted his wife Diamond in the Great Smials' parlor, who giggled when he entered the room.

"Merfolk dreams again?" Diamond asked, curtly.

"How could you tell?" Pippin asked, sitting by the parlor table. She had the prettiest brown eyes he ever saw. Oh, how he loved her! "But it was a dream about us."

"Good!" Diamond said, returning to her stitching.

"Yes, it was very good." Pippin rested a hand on hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Diamond kissed him so affectionately. They stopped before things got intense. Pippin sighed. He was the happiest hobbit ever! No one could match his affection for his love! No one—

DING!

"I'll get that!" Pippin said, rushing towards the kitchen and pulling out an apple pie. Apples, huh? Well, the pie tasted good. Enough said.


	25. Balcony

**20.) Balcony**

 _ **Story:**_ **Belle and Her Beast**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **225**

Belle walked out to the balcony with her beastly friend and companion. She had brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a fair face. The gown she wore tonight was yellow and grand, like a ballgown should be. Here she was with her Beast, talking to him, enjoying this moment. She sighed, knowing that all was complete, but someone was missing.

Her father.

She didn't know how long she had been away from home. She missed him. Maurice was the one who looked after her, tucked her in at night when she was little, taught her how to read and write so that she could teach others to do the same. It was this love that kept her strong, kept her going.

"I'll show you a way to see your father," the Beast said, kindly. He brought her to his chamber, with its broken furniture, a drawn back curtain, and a table where a magic mirror and an enchanted rose stood. The Beast presented her with the mirror. Belle took it, asking for her father. She found him in the woods. Oh no!

She had to go after him! The Beast understood. He let her go. She thanked him, knowing he had truly changed. She would miss him, hoping she would see him again, not knowing that she would, and the Enchantress' spell would break that evening.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Belle, the Beast, and Maurice come from the fairy tale and Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast".


	26. Great Hall

**27.) Great Hall**

 _ **Story:**_ **Harry Potter Sweets**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **239**

Harry Potter was a black-haired boy with round glasses. He was also a wizard who loved casting spells. But he didn't count upon the blond-haired bully, Draco Malfoy, selling sweets inside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The Great Hall had four long tables and benches. At the end of the hall was the staff table, where the staff was gathered for lunch.

What was Malfoy up to?

"Hey, do you want some Harry Potter Sweets?" Malfoy asked, ecstatic.

"Um… no," Harry said, bluntly.

"Oh, you think you're so clever!" Malfoy huffed. "Well, these products are named after you for a reason!"

"Ooh! And what's that?" Harry asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Oh, come on Potter!" Malfoy said, annoyed. "I named these sweets in your honor."

"There's not much honor if you're going to bully me all the time," Harry said, walking away from Malfoy's booth.

Malfoy shook his head. Oh, he would get Potter back for sure this time! One could hope. "Get your Harry Potter Sweets! Come on, people! There's lots to see here!"

"And what's that? I'll turn you into a toad!" Ron Weasley, the ginger-haired boy, said, pulling out his wand and blasting a spell at him. The spell worked! Malfoy was a toad! However, Ron was just disappointed when Professor McGonagall, a woman wearing green robes, changed Malfoy back into a human boy. Oh, this wasn't over yet! Just wait and see.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, and Hogwarts comes from J.K. Rowling's book series, _Harry Potter_.


	27. Goblet

**23.) Goblet**

 _ **Story:**_ **Fred and George Weasley's Trial**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **230**

The Goblet of Fire was the only thing standing between the Weasley twins and their way to becoming Champions of Hogwarts! Fred and George, the ginger-haired twins, observed the large goblet in Great Hall. Somehow, they had to find a way to get into the Triwizard Tournament, before Dumbledore suspected a thing.

Hmm… what to do?

"George, I've got a brilliant idea!" Fred announced, throwing George completely off-guard. "Aging potion!"

"Yes, that's brilliant!" George cried out in excitement. "We'll craft some and, if we're good, we'll get into the tournament. Dumbledore will have to let us participate in the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Yes, George!" Fred said, laughing his head. "Let's go make it!"

And so, they did, keen on making it into the tournament, single-handedly. Age line or not, this was their chance! They would see this through, even if it aged them! One drop here, another scoop of herbs there… and yes! Their aging potion was ready for drinking!

Fred was careful not to spill the liquid, as he poured it into two vials, before passing one of the vials to his brother. "Now, we're ready! Age line, here we come!"

They had no idea their plan backfired until it was too late. Oh, woes them! But it left them with a good audience. So, all's fair in love and war, as it goes. And they did their jobs splendidly!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, the Goblet of Fire, and the Triwizard Tournament come from J.K. Rowling's book series, _Harry Potter_.


	28. High Elves

This drabble sparked from a conversation between me and my friends. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **24.) High Elves**

 _ **Story:**_ **Celeborn's Parrot**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **275**

Celeborn, the golden-haired elven lord, and husband to Galadriel, one of the High Elves of Middle-earth, from the elven realm Lothlórien, loved his red parrot. Oh, his parrot could do all sorts of tricks! Like sneak into Galadriel's office and annoy her. Or the time when he shocked Elrond, while the elven lord of Rivendell was in his study! Yes! Celeborn's parrot was awesome! But he was also gone.

Wait. Where could that blasted parrot be?

Oh! There he was, attempting to flee Caras Galadhon. Celeborn chased after him, hoping the parrot to come back to him! No! It was too late to prevent this! His parrot flew away, free as a bird! Now, the elven lord was left with no one and nobody to spend time with. Oh, woes him! _Woes him!_

Ooh, look, a giant boar! Maybe he could befriend him. Nope. This was an awful turn of events, one he hoped would never happen to him again!

" _Celeborn!"_ Galadriel screamed in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Galadriel, my love!" Celeborn looked at the boar in vain. "Oh, what have I done?" He perked up. "Say, do you want to hear this lovely tale about my parrot. My parrot is the best bird there ever was!" His voice carried on as he told his heart-wrenching tale, full of angst and wonder. The cycle would never end, would it? It was just a game between peoples and animals. Celeborn hoped this boar wouldn't give him a lot of trouble… rats! There goes the boar!

Oh well. Back to _Phase 1: Finding Another Pet to Love!_ Oh boy! What was he getting himself into?


	29. Fountain

This drabble is inspired by Saturday Night Live's sketch, "The Princess and the Curse". Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **21.) Fountain**

 _ **Story:**_ **Frodo and Eilonwy**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **305**

Frodo was a princeling from the Shire. A hobbit prince, one that meant well. In fact, it was at this hour that he searched for a bride, one who would be his companion for all time. He walked towards the stone fountain, his usual spot, hoping she would come. She would be his true love! Someone who he could share his thoughts and deepest desires!

But that was asking too much. He needed to resume his search. Hopefully, she would creep up on him and surprise him! Yes!

"Ahhh!" Frodo jumped upon seeing a fair-skinned princess wearing a pink dress. She had blonde hair and looked as radiant as the sun. Nothing could surpass her beauty!

"Hello, good sir. I'm Princess Eilonwy," Eilonwy said in introduction.

 _She's nice, too!_ Frodo thought, enjoying this moment. _Good traits._

"Hi," Frodo managed to blurt out.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Eilonwy started to walk away until Frodo grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. Were you looking for someone?"

"You!" Frodo said, announced his feelings to her. "You shall be my bride!"

"I'm sorry. What century is this?" Eilonwy asked, confused.

Frodo knelt before her, intrigued by her beauty. "Marry me! Let me be the best gentle-hobbit prince you ever knew!"

"You're too kind, but I'm afraid I'm already betrothed," Eilonwy said.

Frodo stood up, astonished by these words. Maybe he could make this prince go away, so he and Eilonwy could be together forever! That was his plan!

"Then let's run away!" Frodo said, enthralled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that either." Eilonwy walked away from him, straight to a red-haired prince, who swept her off her feet and rode off with her into the sunset.

Frodo was alone. He was at a loss for words. He shrugged, deciding that some brides were harder to catch than others.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Eilonwy and Taran are from Disney's animated film, "The Black Cauldron".


	30. Tavern

This is the last drabble for this challenge. Inspiration for this drabble comes from the ABC television show, "Once Upon a Time". Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **25.) Tavern**

 _ **Story:**_ **Celebration!**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **195**

The tavern was alive with activity. It wasn't called the _Prancing Pony_ for nothing! No, this was the right time when the Elven-lord Thranduil entered the inn, looking for company and for his son, Legolas. It was a shame that his son didn't show up. Odd! Where did he go?

"Thranduil!" Frodo approached the Elven-lord, pulling him into the crowd. "You've got to see this! It is awesome!"

There was Merry and Pippin, skipping and dancing on the tables, enjoying their songs and tall tales. Oh, it was a joyous time for the hobbits, especially when Frodo brought Thranduil over to his table, where Sam sat with his beloved Rosie Cotton, talking about simple things, like gardening, for instance. Sam loved his garden! Yes, it couldn't have been a better evening to spend time with friends!

"A toast to a well-deserved end!" Frodo said, holding up his mug.

"I would hardly call it that," Thranduil said, stunning the hobbit.

"Why not?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It's a happy beginning, one that will never die," Thranduil said, asking the waiter for a drink.

Frodo smiled, glad that things turned out all right in the end.

The End.

*.*.*

We're done with this drabble challenge! :)

Thanks goes to the following people who reviewed this fanfic: Jaya Avendel and megSUPERFAN. Thanks goes to the following people who favorited and followed this story: J.R.R. Not-Tolkien. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Now that this drabble challenge is done, I won't be working on any more drabble challenges for a while. I'm worn out from working on two drabble challenges in a row. Plus, I need to catch up on my other stories, give them the attention they deserve. :) So, I'm sorry, but this needed to be said. I hope everyone understands. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
